¡Feliz cumpleaños Metal Lee!
by Luu1225
Summary: El cumpleaños de Metal Lee a llegado. Recibiendo felicitaciones,regalos y demás... sin embargo ninguna levanta el animo del primogénito de la Gran bestia verde de Konoha. Metal Lee solo anhela una cosa en su cumpleaños una simple cosa que a anhelado desde hace ya varios. [Lee x Gaara]


Si el día marcado en el calendario no bastaba para dejar en claro que hoy era un día en verdad especial otras cosas lo dejarían y mucho más, desde la verdadera y temprana hora en la que Rock Lee se levanto para dar unas 20 vueltas a la aldea y suficientes estiramientos así como demás ejercicios que lo hicieron llegar a las 8 en punto a la calma de su pequeña casa.

Lo que esperaba ver era a su hermoso retoño de cabello negro practicando los ejercicios que le había enseñado días atrás, era lo que esperaba ver al llegar a las puertas de su hogar pero nada de eso, en su lugar se encontró con un silencio sepulcral y una quietud aterradora. Podría llegar a la conclusión de que no había nadie en casa pero no era así, algo de ruido proveniente de la cocina lo despabilo.

-¿Hijo...?- interrogo desde la puerta de la cocina desde donde se asomo antes de entrar.

Metal Lee estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-Buenos días, padre- saludo a su progenitor.

Cualquiera estaría satisfecho con ese saludo pero no Rock Lee, algo tan seco y con demasiada falta de carisma no podría provenir de su hijo, no de Metal Lee. Su pequeño no era así, ¡para nada! Iba a decir algo más pero no tuvo tiempo ni a quien decirselo dado que Metal Lee salió de la cocina sin decir palabra.

No hasta que se encamino a la puerta de la entrada.

-Me voy a la academia- arrastrando sus palabras salió de la casa, sin prestar atención a la mirada anonadada de su padre que aun estaba estupefacto con lo que presenciaba sus ojos, se encontraba listo para prepararle el mejor y más nutritivo desayuno de cumpleaños a su pequeño.

Hoy era un día especial, hoy se festejaba el maravilloso nacimiento de su más grande adoración pero tal parece que para este... era un día cualquiera.

Y Rock Lee sabía cual era ese porque.

[...]

Su camino a la academia estuvo lleno de felicitaciones por parte de los comerciantes del mercado que pasaba para llegar a donde quería, no solo fue felicitado por vendedores y vecinos si no también por el grupo de madres de sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela.

Sakura Uchiha quien le entrego un pequeño presente que constaba de una loción, Ino Yamanaka, no fue sorpresa lo que ella le obsequió, fue un ramo de flores mismas que recordaba bien debido a que eran las que esta le regalaba cada cumpleaños y Hinata Uzumaki de ella recibió una caja de chocolates lo sabía dado que eran hechos por ella.

Agradeció cada presente con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se disculpo y retiro volviendo a su camino directo a la academia, claro no sin antes guardar todo en la bolsa que la mujer Uchiha le había entregado y donde estaba su nueva colonia.

Fue seguido por las miradas confundidas de las madres de familia, definitivamente... algo le ocurría a Metal Lee.

[...]

Llegar a la academia fue nuevamente una ola de felicitaciones y pequeños presentes, nada muy extravagante debía admitirlo, al menos no hasta que Sarada Uchiha llegó delante de él.

-Felicidades, Lee-kun, aquí tienes- estirando ambas manos entrego una pequeña caja cuadrada que estaba envuelta en un hermoso papel verde y con un listón blanco encima.

-Muchas gracias, Sarada- agradeció al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-¡Pero hombre vamos ábrelo!- animo Boruto que quien sabe cuando había llegado pero se había logrado colgar del hombro izquierdo de Metal Lee.

El pelinegro no supo como reaccionar, tan solo suspiro y asintió, desenvolvió el regalo y vaya sorpresa... era el videojuego más reciente y nuevo de la tienda, además era su versión limitada.

Compañeros y amigos que se habían sumado a las felicitaciones, juntos exclamaron un unisono "Wow" una vez que vieron aquel presente por parte de la Uchiha, muy bien, todos los regalos que antes ya había recibido se vieron opacados con el regalo de Sarada, al menos así lo pensaron todos. Metal Lee estaría estallando de la felicidad aseguraba cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros, pero... no fue así.

Sarada miro con una expresión confundida al chico de vestimenta verde, aun sin su sharingan podía darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Metal Lee.

Quería preguntar, iba hacerlo, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¿Que pasa, Metal? ¡Eres un verdadero afortunado! ¡Tienes la versión limitada!- exclamo Boruto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. -traje mi consola puedes probarlo ya antes de que Aburame sensei llegue-

Y sin decir más el grupo de amigos que constaba de Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki y los demás se apresuraron a ir al asiento de Boruto donde cada uno sabía que este tenía escondida a la perfección esa consola que le ayudaba a pasar los ratos aburridos de la clase los cuales eran a cada hora.

-Se emocionan por un simple juego- resoplo ChouChou -hasta aquí pude ver a la perfección una caja de chocolates en la bolsa de Metal Lee, que suerte~- agrego.

Sarada no prestó atención alguna a las palabras de su amiga de complexión robusta, en su lugar tan solo se concentro en Metal Lee, rodeado por sus amigos, en un ambiente en el que seguro cualquiera se sentiría realmente agradable o contento.

Pero no Metal Lee.

Él lucía... triste.

Algo que en él no era para nada normal, Metal Lee era conocido por ser siempre tan energético, entusiasta y todo con lo que pudiera describirse algo positivo, pero hoy parecía ser alguien completamente diferente a Metal Lee. Sabía el porque, lo entendía, debido a que para ella también en la fecha especial de su cumpleaños... alguien siempre faltaba.

[...]

El camino de regreso a casa le pareció más largo que de costumbre, los pies le pesaban más que de costumbre y no era por las pesas que su padre le había impuesto desde hace un tiempo. Hoy, especialmente hoy se sentía como si fuese de plomo.

La bolsa que traía en su mano derecha pesaba nada pero aun así sentía que era demasiado.

-¡Metal!

Una voz conocida lo llamo, Metal Lee enseguida reconoció esa voz.

-Tía TenTen...- murmuro dándose la vuelta para ver a la mencionada, esta traía una caja algo grande en sus manos, Metal Lee supo a la perfección de que se trataba así que solo empezó con una sonrisa que le duro incluso cuando TenTen lo abrazo con una fuerza que casi le asfixió.

TenTen le dio dos vueltas a Metal Lee antes de por fin soltarlo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamo nada más para finalmente ofrecer el regalo que traía en las manos desde un principio, Metal Lee no dudo en tomarlo y abrirlo, se encontró con kunais y demás tipos de armas ninja. Un regalo de se tipo viniendo de TenTen la especialista en eso no era para nada una sorpresa.

La fémina espero con cierta impaciencia un explosivo agradecimiento por parte de su adorado sobrino, pero en su lugar solo obtuvo un...

-Muchas gracias, tía TenTen- agradeció Metal Lee en voz baja. -Tengo que irme, mi padre me esta esperando- y sin decir más dio una inclinación emprendió su camino a casa, dejando a una TenTen muda debido a que no sabía que decir en ese momento.

¡ESE NO PODÍA SER METAL LEE!

Tenía que saber el porque su pequeño sobrino no estaba saltando de felicidad y listo para utilizar sus perfectamente nuevas armas además de mostrarle cada regalo que claramente llevaba en la bolsa. Llegaría al fondo de todo eso, del porque Metal Lee lucía tan deprimido en su cumpleaños.

Aunque no tendría necesidad de pensarlo o investigarlo tan afondo, se estaba haciendo ya a una clara idea.

-Kazekage...

[...]

Nadie vio a Metal Lee en su lugar habitual para entrenar después de la escuela o el sitio donde se encontraba con su padre y daban una larga carrera que ya era algo diario entre ambos.

Metal Lee se encontraba sentado encima del monumento a los Kages, desde ahí observaba perfectamente cada lugar de la aldea, desde el parque, hasta su zona de entrenamientos habitual inclusive las casas de sus amigos. Desde esa altura alcanzó a ver a la perfección a Sarada y su madre las cuales llevaban algunas bolsas, seguramente para la cena. En otra dirección caminaban Shikadai caminando tranquilamente con sus padres, la madre de ambos parecía regañarlos aunque en Temari... no le sorprendía.

Suspiro, en ese suspiro dejo salir todo el sentimiento que se resguardaba dentro de él, todo ese anhelo que sentía por llegar a casa y encontrarse con las personas que más quería ver, no solo hoy si no cada día al despertar.

Aun si no se podía estaría contento si solo fuera hoy.

Tan solo...hoy.

Metal Lee ni siquiera de percato de lo mucho que había bajado su guardia cuando cierta bruma negra lo rodeo, sintió miedo pero ese miedo se disipo cuando supo de que se trataba. Su corazón dio un ligero brinco al verlo o mejor dicho al sentir dos brazos rodearlo por detrás.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano...

-¡Shinki!- la alegría de Metal Lee se escucho en su voz y se vio claramente en sus ojos debido a que no pudo detener las lagrimas que salieron de sus orbes negros, se las arreglo para darse la vuelta y abrazar mejor al un poco más bajo ninja de la arena. En medio de su abrazo algo llego a su cabeza, si Shinki estaba aquí eso significaba solo una cosa.

Se separo para mirar a su "hermano".

Shinki no dejo hablar a Metal Lee.

-Si, él también esta aquí- dijo el ninja experto en arena magnética y títeres.

La sonrisa de Metal Lee creció más y más.

[...]

Apenas y tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar, con la velocidad con la que Metal Lee corría para Shinki le fue casi imposible seguirle el paso por lo que tan solo lo dejo ser, entendía la emoción del pelinegro, entendía la enorme felicidad que su hermano sentía en ese momento.

Tan solo bastaron cinco minutos para llegar a la residencia de Metal Lee y su padre, las luces estaban encendidas era una buena señal.

Metal Lee se quedo estático delante de la puerta, quería abrirla pero la mano le temblaba y no solo eso, todo él estaba temblando. El corazón le latía con fuerza, algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y... tenía verdaderas ganas de llorar. Iba abrir la puerta pero alguien dentro se le adelanto.

Verlo hizo que su corazón nuevamente diera un vuelco, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no le fueron útiles para reconocer muy bien a la persona que se posaba delante de él pero para Metal Lee era perfectamente reconocible.

Lo era y mucho.

-Bienvenido, Metal- recibió Gaara con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios y con los brazos perfectamente abiertos para recibirlo.

Para recibir a su pequeña Bestia verde de Konoha.

Metal Lee no lo pensó, saltó y se abrazo con fuerza del mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda su vida. Su papá y su hermano, eran el mejor regalo que podía recibir en ese día, el mejor y el que añoraba cada año.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Metal- felicito el Kazekage, Metal Lee tan solo se abrazo con más fuerza, abrió los ojos nada más para ver la hermosa sonrisa de su papá y a su padre quien desde la sala le sonreía como siempre y con el pulgar levantado solo hacía que Metal Lee se sintiera mejor que nunca.

Hoy si duda alguna... era el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

-¡ABRAZO ESPECIAL DE LA HOJA!- grito Rock Lee sorprendiendo a cada uno, quienes nunca esperaron se atrapados entre los brazos de la Gran Bestia verde de Konoha. Shinki no se quedo atrás en esto y se dejo acoger entre los brazos de su padre, Gaara no supo que responder así que tan solo sonrió y atino en mantener a Metal Lee entre sus brazos por supuesto también a Rock Lee y Shinki.

Este sin duda era más que un solo "abrazo especial de la hoja".

No muy lejos se encontraban las familias de los amigos de Metal Lee que estaban listos para celebrar una pequeña fiesta para el pequeño ninja, sin embargo tal parece que dejarían que Rock Lee y Gaara disfrutaran de la compañía de sus hijos, una fiesta con los ninjas de la arena era lo que Metal Lee más necesitaba en ese momento.

Necesitaba a su padre y hermano.

[...]

Realmente no se sabe cuando es el cumpleaños de Metal Lee pero quería escribir algo de ellos y no me iba a quedar con las ganas. 3

Tengo de verdad muchos headcanons y fics que quiero escribir de todos ellos, como que los demás ninjas del equipo de Shinki son hermanos de Metal Lee.

Claro que escribiré más de ellos por dios los amo demasiado~

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
